


[podfic] leave your quiet sighing

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghost family, Ghosts, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Shinra is still learning how to live with Renzu after Ginko leaves. Renzu tells a story to try to help him understand.





	[podfic] leave your quiet sighing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [leave your quiet sighing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888728) by [saintofbeasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintofbeasts/pseuds/saintofbeasts). 



> Thank you to Saintofbeasts for recording permission! 
> 
> This is a little bit for Halloween, even though it's not spooky. It's got a ghost in it!

Title: [leave your quiet sighing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888728)  
Length: 13:03

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wgw616yi7cwdv5k/leave_your_quiet_sighing.mp3)


End file.
